Mexico's Life
by Gurly HR
Summary: Mexico never showed up in the series right? Well, here you know her story and get a sneak peak into her love life. America loves her, Canada loves her, and she thinks she might love both. But, it didn't matter since they were close... Even if Canada and America will fight for the country. OC: Fem!Mexico Rated T: For Cursing
1. Chapter 1

_**(Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything.**_

_**A/N: Hey, I usually only write slash for Hetalia, so deal with me. Basically, my Oc Mexico is kinda the main character. Review?)**_

The latina breathed in and out. She rarely showed up at any of the meetings, but she decided that maybe today was the day. Smiling brightly, she opened the doors to the room, only to find all of the men fighting.

France and England were chocking each other, Germany was yelling at Italy, Japan was about to kill China, America sat down smiling brightly, wooting at the men, and someone very similar to America was holding a polar bear tightly to his chest.

"Ve? Aye, aye, aye! It's Mexico!" Italy yelled out, his accent thick as he ran behind Mexico. Mexico smiled brightly and patted the young man on the head. "Holla, Italy," she responded.

France and England quickly became serious, as they both tipped their heads to her. "Hi, Mexico," England said politely. France walked towards her, smiling flirtily. He took her hand and kissed it.

"You never fail to impress me with your good looks, hmmm?" He mumbled, looking at her curves. Mexico looked down. She was wearing her traditional Mexican dress and her hair was in a tight bun.

She had a loose bang that she never bothered to move out of her eyes. Her brown eyes lit up as she laughed. "¡Cállate!" (Shut Up) She replied, lightly smacking his cheek. He rolled his eyes. "Ey, a guy can try, right?" He asked, innocently.

Mexico laughed. "You're asking the wrong woman, Francia," She said, shaking her head. Germany cleared his throat.

"Mexico, you're a bit late," He stated. Mexico cringed as she looked at the clock. 3: 30. She was supposed to be here at 3:15.

Mexico smiled awkwardly. "Um... Traffic? You know how it is in América," She excused. It was a small meeting between the countries.

Only Mexico, America, China, Japan, Italy, Germany, Russia, Canada, France, and England had showed up.

He rolled his eyes. "How many times have you made that excuse?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Cinco...?" (Five) She smiled. He laughed, and rolled his eyes. "It's not like we were doing anything," He started. "They just began fighting."

Japan, Russia, and China both said their acknowledgements, until it was only Canada and America.

America smiled brightly, Texas shining with the glare from the sun. "Hey, bro, Mexico!" He said, throwing his arms around her waist. She cringed. When they fought at the Alamo, he had stabbed her there and it still hurt to that day.

Wincing slightly, she took his hand and placed it on her other hip. He frowned a bit, "Sorry..." He muttered.

She managed a smile. "It's okay. I mean- It was a long time ago, right?" She asked. She and America used to be real close before the incident with the Alamo. They grew apart after that, but they managed to keep in touch.

America nodded his head and forced a grin. He still felt bad for that day, but she still managed to win, and that's all that matters. He never wanted to hurt her.

_Twenty Minutes Later..._

Mexico twiddled with her pen, writing in cursive: Mexico. She rolled her eyes. _'So this is why I never came to these damn meetings...'_ She thought.

The countries each took turns for speaking and sharing some plans to help the problems of the earth. She then noticed that they hadn't called on the young man that looked like America.

She felt a bit bad, and took some paper. She wrote:

**'Hey... Why don't you speak up?'**

She gently passed it to him, he was sitting next to her. The small polar bear grabbed the note and hit Canada's arm.

Canada looked down confused and saw the note. He opened it and read it. He looked to the woman to his left, who in turn tilted her head.

He took his own pen and wrote:

**'You... You see me?'**

He passed it to her. She looked at him confused. She wrote down quickly:

'Of course I see you... Usted no es un fantasma, ¿no?' (You aren't a ghost, right) He stares at the paper for a long time. Mexico realized that she had written in Spanish, and quickly translated it. He nodded in understanding and wrote back:

**'Well, it's just that most people don't see me... Or just ignore me.'**

She chuckled quietly. She wrote down:

**'I don't see how... We're always the ones to take care of America.'**

He took the paper and read it. He laughed a bit loud, and everyone turned their attention to them. Mexico chuckled nervously. "Yes...?" She asked them.

They all turned their attention back to Germany, who in return raised an eyebrow at the two, but continued his speech.

A few more minutes went by with giggles and muffled laughter from the pair, until Germany finally decided it was the end of the meeting. "You may go now," He commanded.

Everyone piled out, except for America, Mexico, and Canada. America smiled brightly at Mexico and Canada. "It's just North America, now!" He yelled. Mexico grabbed the remaining notes from her to Canada. Canada muttered softly, "I don't get why were called North America..."He started. "Why do you have your name in it?"

Mexico rolled her eyes and straightened her dress. "Because, he's the 'hero'!" She said, mimicking America's voice.

America shot back his head in shock. "That was fucking spot on!" He yelled. "I have to go tell Iggy!" He ran off, leaving only the two other countries.

Canada laughed softly and looked at Mexico. Mexico's brown eyes were focused on the paper in front of her. "Hey... Mexico, do you maybe want to hang out sometime?" He asked quietly.

Mexico looked up with wide brown eyes, cheeks bright pink. "I-Um..." She stuttered out. Canada blushed brightly, seeing what she thought he meant.

"N-Not like that!" He said louder. "Like, friends and stuff..." He muttered softly again. Mexico smiled. "I would like that," She said. "Maybe we can hang out here in America's country, no?" She asked.

Canada nodded his head. "Um... I'll call when we can hang out, okay?" He asked softly. She smiled brightly. "Alright, well I have to go..." She muttered looking at the clock on the wall. She gave Canada a quick hug. "Bye, Canada!" She shouted, running out of the room in a hurry.

Canada watched as she left. _'...She can see me...'_ He thought, doing a little dance in his head. "She can see me!" He yelled, but it came as a soft shout. He jumped up and down, and smiled brightly, walking out of the meeting room.

_With America_

America smiled sadly, remembering the battle at the Alamo. Mexico said it was okay, and that the place where he stabbed her didn't hurt any more. But the guilt stayed with him.

He reached for the scar on his right ribs where she had dug her sword deep into him. He felt like he was about to die.

He remembered all the words she spat out at him. Letting out a deep breath, he knew he was determined. He was determined to win his love back. _He was determined to win Mexico over again._


	2. Chapter 2

Blushing slightly, America slowly got up and shook his head. _'Stupid dream...'_ He thought. He slipped Texas on and went to go get a hamburger.

His thoughts crept back to his dream of him and Mexico. The day they fought, the day she almost killed him, the day they grew apart...

**~Le Dream~**

Mexico's hair was all over her face, sweat forming on her brow, as she held the double swords, pointed at America. Her brown eyes were almost welled up with tears, but she held them back. America didn't budge, he was determined the win the Alamo.

He held his own sword, but there was something off. He didn't have Texas. Instead, Mexico wore glasses, showing off the gleam from lightning.

Mexico's green, red, and white dress was torn and drenched with blood. Her own blood was smeared on her face, she looked fearless.

_"America..."_ She started, her breath hitching as she choked back tears. He too, knew the he was doomed. _'But a hero never backs down...'_ He told himself, as he stood against a wall.

She continued, _"What made you think you could take my land?"_ Her eyes held shame, he felt a twinge of guilt. America gulped, as he too held his own knife and sword.

_"Mexico..."_ She growled at him using her name. _"We don't have to fight..."_ He reasoned, holding up his sword, as she advanced towards him. _"All you have to do, is give Texas to me..."_ He slowly said, as they walked in circles.

Their swords were pushed to each other's throats. Mexico's eyes were filled with pain and anger, his were filled with love and pain.

She barked out a laugh. "Give you, my land?" She asked. **"Qué demonios, los Estados Unidos? ¿Sabe usted con quién está hablando? Estoy México! Puedo llevarte si quería!"** (What the hell, America? Do you know who you are talking to? I'm Mexico! I can take you if I wanted to!) She barked out with her Spanish accent.

America nodded. "Well, then, come at me," He backed up until the both had enough space. He held out his arms. "Take me," He said.

Mexico, slashing out her swords, charged at him, so near to cutting off Nantucket. He stumbled back, getting in his own stance.

The fought for a moment, before she slashed him on the back. He cried out in pain, as he looked at the bleeding cut. It was sure to leave a scar.

Outraged, he turned back to her and glared at her. He brought out his own sword and tackled her to the floor. Her dress was torn, so it slightly showed off her legs. He blushed slightly despite their actions, but went along with what he was doing.

He pinned her, and she struggled. He brought out his knife and stabbed her right in her waist. The pain set her frozen, who eyes hazy and she struggled to stay awake.

Just out of her strength, she brought out who second sword, the one who hadn't fallen when he tackled her, and stabbed him in the shoulder.

He rolled off of her, and yelled out in pain. His eyesight got hazy, and he couldn't hear or see Mexico. When he did, she was limping.

**"Muere en el infierno, Estados Unidos... ¿Por qué alguna vez te amo...?"** She whispered, limping off away from America.

_~Dream Ended~_

America let out a single tear dripped out of his eye, as he took off Texas and rubbed it away. _'Hereos don't cry...'_ he thought.

Later, he had managed to win Texas. Mexico acts like she doesn't care, but he knows deep down that she's hurt the he would harm her.

He didn't want to, but the last words she said to him were painful. Painful enough for him to go begging back for her.

He didn't know much Spanish, but he learned for her, and what she said left an imprint in his mind. She had said:

_"Die in hell, America... Why did I ever love you?"_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N: I don't own any characters.**_

_**Gah, I hope you like it! Two chapters will be up every weekend now.)**_

"Faster, damn it!"

"I'm trying!"

"UGH! I'm close!"

Mexico laughed as she ran down the hill in the park. Canada was running right behind her, reaching out to tag her. But, right when he reached out his pale hand, she looked over her shoulder and smirked.

She dropped to the floor and he tripped over her. "Mexico!" He yelled, as he fell to the floor panting. She sprawled out on the floor and laughed. "Can-" She corrected herself. "Matthew, you know when we're out you call me by my human name," She said, as he rolled his eyes. He pushed up his glasses and rolled next to Mexico. "Fine." He smirked a bit. "Maria," He said. She laughed and settled down on the grass.

She gazed up at the bright blue sky, with clouds scattering all over. Smiling warmly, Canada gazed up at the sky too. "What are you looking at?" He mumbled quietly. Mexico took in a deep breath of admiration. "The world's just so beautiful..." She muttered quietly.

Canada propped himself up on his elbows. He stared at the young girl across from him. Their ages were frozen, but in time they were really old. Mexico wasn't the oldest in the country, nor in her human age. Her human age was twenty, Canada was eighteen, and America was nine teen.

Canada noted her long brown hair, how it wasn't in her usual bun. It was long and went down to her shoulders, and she often complained about it getting in her face. Never the less, she never cut it.

Canada took in a deep breath. A blush formed on his cheeks from some thoughts of the young woman that he shouldn't have.

"¿Estás bien, Canada?" She asked, her accent thick. He had picked up a few words and nodded his head. "I'm fine," He answered, turning away. She smiled warmly at him and then started talking about the beauty of the world.

But, his thoughts were elsewhere. They were about the lovely girl in front of him.

_~Le Time Skip~_

Walking slowly out of her room, Mexico sluggishly sat at the table. Drinking some of her coffee, it burned her bottom lip, making her yelp and put down the coffee.

"Hijo de puta..." (Son of a bitch) She muttered. Licking her bottom lip she got up and headed to her living room.

Mexico wasn't a morning person and usually stayed up all night just playing around in the towns.

Biting her bottom lip, a bad habit of hers, she decided it was probably time to visit America. But, she was so sure if she should. Her mind kept drifting back to yesterday, when her and Canada had gone to the park. It was a pleasant day in America, so she decided it would be nice to visit the park.

Now, she couldn't keep her mind off of the smaller of the twins.

Forcing the thoughts out her mind, she grabbed the phone and dilled it in.

"Hey, America?" She asked, biting her lip as he answered the phone.

He nearly dropped it as he heard her voice. He regained his composure. "Uh, hey Mexico…" He trailed off, trying to act cool.

Giggling slightly, she rolled her eyes. "You wanna go to a restaurant later?" She asked simply.

America was her best friend after all. Well, she thought of him as that. America's heart beat was pounding at his chest. Was it a date? Or was it just a friend kinda thing?

Making up his mind, although thoughts racing through his mind, he answered, "Uh, sure…"

He cursed at himself when his voice cracked. "Okay, cool!" She said excitingly. Maybe America's company would get her mind off of the date with Canada.

She nearly almost choked at the thought. _Date..?_ Her brown eyes widened. "U-Uh, okay… I'll see y-you in a bit," She said stuttering, before hangning up.

America looked at the phone confused, before looking at all of the clothes piled in his room.

He wondered what he should wear…

Fixing his stubborn cow lick, he heard a knock on the door of his house. Running eagerly to the door, the cow lick managed to stick up again and when he opened the door up, he smiled brightly.

His shirt was half tucked in, his pants were sagging a bit, his hair was standing up, he didn't have his glasses on, his trade mark jacket was on back ward.

Mexico smiled a bit. "Now, I know I'm not the most experienced in fashion…" She trailed off, pointing at all the mistakes in his clothes.

Shrieking slightly, he ran up the stairs and came back down all in five minutes. He was a bit better, not much.

Mexico examined him. It made his cheeks warm up a bit. "Better," She commented, as she took his arm. "Let's go!" She shouted, pulling him along.

America frowned. A girl, leading him? He was the hero for Pete's sake! …Who ever Pete is.

Running faster than her because of her dress, he passed her and grabbed her hand. "Run faster, Maria!" He yelled, laughing loudly.

She quickly passed him up. "Worry about yourself, Alfie!" She shouted, as she pulled him along.

Smirking a bit, they ran at the same pace, almost running into people in the busy New York City streets. They had angry looks and shouts from some of the people, but America and Mexico didn't care as they ran happily.

They were competitive between each other as they both passed each other and then the other would.

They finally made it to the restaurant, and were panting for air. "Querido Señor, ¿por qué nos encontramos aquí?" (Dear Lord, why did we run here?) She asked. America shot her a confused look.

"English please?" He asked. She got up straight in his face, shouting, "DEAR LORD, WHY DID WE RUN HERE!" He shook his head, bewildered. "You don't have to scream," He pointed out.

Mexico shook her head confused. "C'mon, let's just eat," She said, as they walked in the restaurant. It went along pretty well, they talked about Pokemon, fought about Pokemon, fan girled over Pokemon, and at the end of the day, Mexico found herself forgetting all about the past thoughts of Canada.


	4. Chapter 4

_**(A/N: I Don't Own Anything.**_

_**Gah, I'm in writer's block! I'm sorry!**_

Running towards the world meeting building, Mexico ran as fast as she could.

She passed by Romano when she ran, but she turned around and hid behind him. She was a bit taller than him, making him blush.

"Bastard! What do you want?" He yelled at her angrily.

Mexico glared at him. "Belarus! She's going to kill me!" She yelled, shreiking when she heard in the distance, Belarus shout, 'Mexico? Get your ass over here!'

Romano smirked at the younger woman. "And? What do you want me to do about it?" He sneered. "Why is she even after you?"

Mexico let out a desperate whimper. "I've been talking to Russia. She cornered my one day and told me to back off! I don't even like Russia! He's just been really weird, and I don't want to get on his bad side!" She shouted.

Romano glared at her. "So? Deal with it yourse-"

_"Mexico!"_

Mexico screamed and hid behind Romano. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and let out another whimper. "I'm sorry, Belarus! I don't like your brother! Don't kill me! I have relatives in your country!" Mexico screamed all at once.

She hated to use Italy's escape phrase, but right now, she was dead out of luck.

When no kill blow came, she looked up, confused. And then saw why she wasn't dead.

Spain was standing there, hugging Mexico. "Mexico!" He shouted, hugging her tightly. Romano struggled in the embrace, trying to break free.

"Bastard! Why am I in the hug?" He yelled out.

"Because~!" He shouted happily, not releasing the two.

Mexico struggled. "I agree! Let me go!" Mexico yelled at Spain.

Spain shook his head.

"It's been a while since I've seen my little Mexico~!" He squealed, hugging her tightly.

"You're so grown up!" He said, delighted.

Mexico frowned and crossed her arms. "You've seen me many times."

Spain frowned at her also. "Yeah, but that was a long time ago."

Mexico shrugged. She guessed he was right. It has been a long time since she's seen Romano and Spain. She hadn't realized how much she missed them since she left to control her own country.

Romano thought for a moment. "The bastard has a point," Romano told Mexico. "We do barely see each other."

Spain smiled brightly at the younger man. Then, he turned his attention to Mexico. "What has been keeping you occupied from us?" He asked, putting his arm around Mexico.

Mexico shrugged. "I've been talking to Canada and America. They're not that bad, you know," She said.

Romano's eye twitched. "You're hanging out with _that_ ham burger loving bastard!" He yelled.

Mexico winced. Romano was the last person that she wanted to tell about hanging out with America.

"Estados Unidos no es tan malo," Mexico rudely cut in between Romano's sentence. "Y tampoco lo es Canadá," She added.

Romano crossed his arms. "I never said anything about Canada. Just the other bastard."

_**"Don't,"**_ She said. "Call him that." Mexico glared hard at him. Her brown eyes flashed at him, and Spain watched as they glared at each other.

Spain sighed. He knew Mexico and Romano were never on good terms, he just didn't know why.

But, he was dying to know.


	5. Chapter 5

_**(A/N: I don't own anything!**_

_**Enjoy the chapter~!)**_

**"The meeting is now over."**

_"Ve~!_ _Can we eat pasta now, Germany?"_

**"No."**

After, a long interesting meeting of passing notes to Canada, the meet had ended and Mexico stood up from her seat.

Romano was across the room picking up his notes that he took during the meeting, fully aware of the glare from across the room from Mexico.

Canada stood up and smiled sweetly at Mexico. "Do you think you could come over tomorrow, Mexico?" He asked quietly, clutching to the tiny polar bear.

Mexico directed her attention to the taller country. She wiped off her glare and smiled up at him. "Por supuesto, Canadá. Te veré mañana," (Of course, Canada. See you tomorrow.) She said, as she visibly saw Canada's eyes light up.

"R-Really?" Canada asked in disbelief.

Mexico laughed and grabbed onto his hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"En serio." (Really.)

He bit his lip and nodded his head, catching up with France to go back to their hotel.

Mexico smiled at the country, before looking at Romano, who was fixing to get ready to leave.

Mexico's smile was replaced with a frown.

_It's now or never_ She thought, as she approached him in the hall way.

"Romano!" She yelled out, walking towards him.

Romano glanced up and glared at her. "What do you want?" He asked, already walking away.

Mexico grabbed his hand. "Usted no va a ninguna parte, Romano," (You're not going anywhere, Romano.) She said, glaring at him.

Romano rolled his eyes. "What do you want?" He sneered. "I don't have time for your shenanigans," He said.

"Why don't you like America?" She questioned.

Romano rolled his eyes. "I don't have anything against the ham burger loving bastard. Date him if you want," He said, walking off again, only to have his hand being pulled.

Mexico glared at him. "I _**don't**_ like him," She pointed out. "And," She added. "I know you have something against him."

"I don't have anything agai-"

"Tell me."

There was a silence, until Romano finally sighed. "It's nothing, Mexico. It's just-" He let out a sigh. "I just think he's bad news, okay?"

Mexico pouted and crossed her arms. "Por ejemplo, cómo?" (Like how?) She questioned.

Romano shrugged and looked at the taller girl. "I-I," He sighed. "I don't know," He admitted. "I just... I just don't want you to get hurt, okay? You're like a younger sister to me, Maria," He admitted.

Mexico felt her lips twitch. "Entonces, eso es lo que te pasa?" (So, that's what was wrong with you?) She asked, as she wrapped her arm around him.

He blushed furiously. "Bastard! What are you doing?" He yelled, squirming to get away from the woman.

She put her head on his. "Lovi~," The way she said it reminded him so much of the tomato bastard. Where _was _he anyway?

She smiled sweetly down at him, making him wonder how could she be so childish.

"You don't have to worry about me!" She exclaimed, hugging him.

He sighed at the hug, but embraced her back.

"I know I shouldn't..." He mumbled, resting his head on her shoulder.

"It's just you're younger than me and I care about you, Mexico." He flushed at his own words.

Mexico laughed. "You're the best, you know?" She commented.

Romano rolled his eyes. "Bastard. I know I am the best."

Mexico was about to reply, when Spain came out of nowhere.

The two jumped at the company.

"B-B-Bastard!" Romano said, his eyes wide. "You scared the living shit out of me!"

Mexico tried to catch her breath. "Spain!" She yelled. "¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?!" She exclaimed.

Spain smiled brightly. "Just watching my two favorite people share a sister-brother moment!" He squealed, hugging the two happily.

Romano rolled his eyes. "Bastard, let go!"

Mexico laughed, and hugged both of them.

It felt good to know she was on good terms with her family.


End file.
